


Nació con dos Balones de Oro

by nemiolo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Sergio's song should be a warning tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemiolo/pseuds/nemiolo
Summary: The truth behind some lyrics in Sergio's first solo single.





	Nació con dos Balones de Oro

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still very shook over that song, okay? I don't know what's going on!!!!!!!!!!!

2008.

 

"this is my ballon d'or"

sergio feels fernando's drunken breath somewhere on his crotch and giggles, "are you admiting that i am better than the trophy we all have been dreaming about since we were kids?"

fernando is lost in his exploration and he's drunk and they've been partying way too hard to celebrate his historical moment and sergio needs to shut up. he stops for a moment and kisses him roughly in contrast with the soft touch he uses on sergio's shaft, "have you ever thought that you've got the body of a greek divinity and it's all mine?"

sergio stares at him in awe, never completely sure why someone like fernando torres is so desperately in love with someone like him.

this ballon d'or thing becomes one of their inside jokes.

 

(fernando is not joking)

 

 

2018

_nació con dos balones de oro, los tiene bien puestos_

 

the first time sergio makes fernando listen to his song, fernando is horrified.

the second time he convinces himself he can do it just because their love is stronger than anything. hell, it's stronger than the rivalry between their teams so what's the problem with a stupid song?

the third time, he _actually_ listens to it. he's alone and he concentrates carefully on every single word. he smirks, almost smacks himself, wonders why sergio is so... sergio.

"did you really put that line in your song?" he texts sergio quickly.

"you should be more accurate since i wrote an entire song celebrating myself and i guess you're still weirded out by that"

"the ballon d'or one? is that because of what i said ten years ago, something you'll never let me forget, or is it just because your ego triple sized last night?"

sergio opens the door, the cellphone still in his hands.

"of course it's because of what you told me ten years ago, dumbo," his voice is deadly serious despite the big smile lighting up his entire face.

 

fernando is still pretty much shocked by that song. he knows he's gonna play it on repeat forever.


End file.
